Smoke and Fire
by That Fire
Summary: Naudiz was glowing on his chest and his skin was burning and the voices were so loud and then he came along and the burning cooled. Runes, Magic, Love and Pain. Harry tries to deal with the pain and Severus tries to hold on. SS/HP


Title - Smoke and Fire  
Disclaimer - I do not own any of the characters or the wizarding world.  
Pairings - Severus Snape/ Harry Potter  
Summary - Naudiz was glowing on his chest and his skin was burning and the voices were so loud and then he came along and the burning cooled.  
Runes, Magic, Love and Pain. Harry tries to deal with the pain and Severus tries to hold on.  
Author Notes - I really hope the small part of latin is correct or at least makes sense and the runes are correct!

* * *

"Help me." Harry knew he sounded pathetic and weak, just like he'd been told all those times before, but couldn't stop himself and couldn't find strength, because everything kept _hurting, _no matter how hard he tried to fix it.

There was blood, and fire and the scent of death in his lungs and nose and smoke filled the air even though he was in the sanity of their bedroom in their secure rooms, that held only things they'd placed there.

His throat felt raw as if he'd been screaming for hours, for help or for death, or for the pain to leave and the throbbing to stop and for his eyes to open because the nightmares kept flashing behind is closed lids and he couldn't cry because it was so hot and they burned and sizzled on his cheeks before disappearing as if they'd never been there at all.

There was screaming and snarling and sobbing, and the faces of everyone he loved who had died haunted him, accused him, wished him suffering and Harry couldn't move away, couldn't remember being without pain, and screaming didn't help because no-one heard or no-one cared and so he curled himself in a ball and wished for it to end.

* * *

It was a stray curse from one of their own.

An ancient dark curse that hadn't been used in hundreds of years, one that not even the Dark Lord had been known to use and it had hit Harry straight in the back, parallel to his heart and the blue and silver light had surrounded him, engulfed him before vanishing like it had never been there at all.

There had been a black mark on Harry's back where the curse had hit, the only sign that it had worked because for the first few weeks after Voldemort's defeat, nothing had happened and everyone had breathed a sigh of relief and the caster of the curse had allowed themselves to forgive himself because he did not mean to hit Harry and besides it did not work.

A small mark had appeared just above his left nipple two months later and it grew and changed pattern, twisting through the day and never the same as the morning and sometimes Harry could feel it twisting and tickling as it changed but it did not hurt and when he showed it to his partner it had only moved a millimetre at the most since they last saw it.

His magic had started to change. It grew erratic and almost needy, a constant buzz in Harry's head and ears, only calming when in physical contact with someone else and the only time it stopped pushing at Harry's skin as if it wanted to burst through and become something physical and touchable was at night, when he curled around his lover, every part of skin touching, was the magic _happy_.

Then the burning started. It started in the tips of his fingers, like when his nerves got trapped because he'd been practising spells too long and he'd thought nothing of it, but when his whole arm burned as the new Defence Professor sat too close to Severus -_his_ lover- and the mark on his chest almost scratched at him and the gold goblet in front of him exploded, pumpkin juice dripping onto his knees from the table, he could not ignore it.

Later as they prepared for sleep and his magic had calmed because Severus had kissed him and they'd both satisfied their needs, that it only hummed beneath his skin as a warm hold, the mark stirred and moved further out and stretched once they slept.

When they woke in the morning, the mark was no longer a smudge of black, but the rune naudiz, that looked like it had been burned onto Harry's skin and in the light it looked like it glowed blue and silver and magic writhed and hummed in his chest.

There had been a pull that day.

It had started in his second lesson of the day and it had made his palms itchy and him tetchy, ready to snap at anyone, at any moment, a scathing comment on his lips strong enough to cut his mouth. Harry had hexed a first year because Severus wasn't in the great hall at lunch and 'Students, no matter if they are the boy-who-lived(-and-saved-them-all), are not allowed to search out professors unless it is absolutely necessary, Mr Potter.'

He'd gone into the second floor girls bathroom and screamed and cursed and Moaning Myrtle had stared at him, head cocked to the side and sad expression on her face and Harry had cursed some more while naudiz burned on his chest and his magic writhed and hissed and it was kind of like second year again, because only he could hear the hissing.

Harry had skipped the rest of his lessons, screaming and crying and cursing everything while Myrtle tried to sooth him and when he'd calmed he had waited outside the potions classroom and glared at anybody who came near him or in the hall and his hand had itched to reach for his wand, the burn was up to his neck, in his throat and his was so, so close to slamming the door open and spelling everybody out and the hisses had almost become voices now, voices of past friends and family, he almost wished it was Voldemort in his head again because everybody knew he was a mad man, but Harry couldn't, he just could not be mad.

Then the door had opened and a class of second years came rushing out, Harry was pretty sure one of them was crying but couldn't bring himself to care, even got a small sense of satisfaction out of it, but he was already half way into the room, almost at the desk and the magic thrummed and pushed and the blue and silver which had only been light around the rune glowed through his white shirt, he thought he'd go mad, the voices were snarling nonsensical things, and if he could see himself he would have seen his eyes flickering from completely black -even the sclera- as he fought the pull of _wantmineneedhurts_ but Severus was right there and he could reach now, and he did, wrapped himself completely around Severus' side before the man could turn around or reach for his wand.

The magic had wanted to crawl inside Severus, full of need and the urge to mark and Harry's eyes flickered between black and white quicker then you could blink because he did not want to hurt the man he had come to love but the burning was so much and Severus had managed to twist himself round, and he felt the burning of naudiz through Harry's chest and onto his own, -though lower because Harry still hadn't grown much- and he'd read all about the curse and what it was meant to do when he'd seen his lover go down and not wake no matter what they did, but the rune was new to the curse. Harry's eyes were staying on black for longer and the burn was getting higher and Severus had stared at them, before lowering his head and kissing the lightning bolt scar, _Sowilō_, and then his nose and finally his lips and he'd held them there for a moment hardly moving, and he'd felt the burning on his chest cool and the light dimmer and the eyes which had been black were now white before they closed, and Harry whimpered into the kiss before going limp and collapsing into Severus' arms.

* * *

Harry had woken in the infirmary, a wet wash cloth on his forehead and he could feel the magic of a cooling charm on the bed and hear the mutterings of Madam Pomfrey and Severus and someone who sounded like Albus, but was drowned out by shouting before he could be sure.

He had stayed in the bed for two days, for they would not allow him to move, even as his magic snarled and shook any near objects because it did not want it's vessel to be still, only calming when Severus was near and touching, and it would lash out if anybody else went to touch Harry, no matter how hard he tried to control it and hold it in until the burn became so unbearable he could no longer hold it.

His friends had not been to see him after the first time, after they had left looking at Harry as if he'd betrayed them even as Madam Pomfrey herself told them it was curse, and a mixture of fear, which he could not blame them for, because Harry was not scared but terrified, for he had read everything there was to find about the curse with Severus.

The curse had been delayed, fed Harry the magic he needed to recover from destroying the Dark Lord, and hidden itself until it could hide no more, thrummed under the skin and bubbled to the surface and through his body, filled him with need and the urge to own and mark, to be marked.

Animadverte ignis et laborem. Fumant in tantibus.

Consider the fire and the labor. smoking in the nightmare.

Mark the fire and hardship. Smoke in nightmare.

It had been written in Latin, translated by spells and Latin speakers and forever etched into Severus' mind and floating in front of his eyes when he slept and wished for blackness, and if he looked close enough he was sure he could see it reflected in Harry's, across the pupils and emeralds.

Harry who hadn't slept a full hour of sleep in three days, who had spent the hours of night, cursing Zacharias Smith to hell and back and a trip to Voldemort mixed in.

Zacharias Smith, the boy who had done what the Dark Lord could not. Kill Harry Potter and destroy his mind in the process. Destroyed from the inside out by something he did not realise he had had for eleven years of his life and which he did not ask for and the need was burning again because simple touch did not fully calm it anymore, hardly came close sometimes, and naudiz was glowing so bright Harry could see it from closed eyes.

The book had said the longest somebody had survived with the curse active was three months, but Harry had always been different and he had the rune and scars to prove it, though he was not sure he wanted to live longer than that because the burning was becoming unbearable again and the voices of lost loved ones was a constant murmuring in the back of his head.

He felt the constant need to mark Severus because the curse made you want and need, need to own and be owned but he would not do that to the man who had been in the Dark Lords and Dumbledore's service since he was seventeen, he would die before he took the choice of the man he loved away, because if he marked and owned, the curse would take them both into death.

He heard the voices when he slept, because the curse played on nightmares and guilt and he saw rivers of blood and smoke and he could scream and beg but nobody would help him, only shout insults and accusations at him, he could cry but the tears dried before they made it onto his cheeks because he was fire, or at least it felt like it, he could not move though like a flame, only curl into himself and cover his ears as if it would stop the nightmare which felt like hours, days, weeks, years but really would only be minutes and Severus would be there when he awoke, trying to sooth him and crying the tears he himself could not.

"You always have been special, haven't you Potter?"

And they'd both ignore the way his voice chocked up and the tears, and Harry wouldn't mind being called special by this person, or by his last name, and instead he'd wrap his arms around Severus, blocking the glowing rune between their chests and sharing the burn, and Harry's body would shake of tears he wishes he could cry and Severus' stayed still while he _did_ cry, though he hid them in Harry's hair, because only Harry could make Severus Snape, dungeon bat and evil professor, break down, and love and be truly scared if he could survive when this was over.

* * *

Harry refused to go to lessons once he was free to leave the infirmary.

Albus and Minerva had tried to change his mind, but when he had looked them both in the eye and told them, "What's the point, if I'm going to die in less than three months?" because he knew they could not say anything to that, despite it being a question and Minerva had stifled a sob and told him to call her by her given name which had bemused Harry, before leaving and Dumbledore had stared at him with un-twinkling eyes and his face looked as if he had aged fifty years in the last few months.

"I have failed you, my boy." Harry had wanted nothing more than to hug the man who had been like a grandfather despite his manipulations, but the magic would not allow it and so he had given him a smile instead and a look he hoped showed forgiveness.

He moved into Severus' rooms the same day, and hadn't left since, except to the small garden the castle had made for their rooms under the lake.

He and Severus would share dinner in their rooms, on the couch, because the distance of sitting at a table made Harry's hands shake, and Dobby would clear up the plates and stare at him with large golf ball eyes and every night he would ask if there was anything Dobby could do for the amazing 'Mr Harry Potter, Sir' and every night Harry would reply with the same thing.

"No thank you. We'll call you if we need you. You're a wonderful elf Dobby."

Because Harry was never sure he would wake in the morning, and Dobby would fling himself at Harry's leg, hugging it and leaving before the magic (it was _the _magic now, not Harry's magic, because Harry's was so small now and blocked by the curse that it could not help him like it had all those times before) could attack him and Severus would say nothing about the mad elf, because he could not stand the look on Harry's face if he did.

Severus would mark papers at his desk and Harry would sit on the carpeted floor with his head on Severus' lap or knee and read or practice with the magic and try to ignore the burning and sometimes they'd play the wireless really loud because the crackling of the fire wasn't enough to cover the sounds and voices in Harry's head, and sometimes they would get so loud they would hum and float through the room.

The shower had been enlarged to fit both of them, and the magic would purr then because they'd be slotted together like a puzzle piece, and the water would sooth the burn and Harry always moaned and whimpered then and which resulted in lots of kisses and touches because those noises had turned Severus on from their first time, and the need to own and mark wouldn't be as bad because they were so close, that sometimes they could both forget about the curse at all.

Harry would curl around Severus when they lay in bed later, and whisper loving words against his chest long after he had gone to sleep and he himself lay awake, because he knew that once he closed his eyes it could be over.

He remembered when he had asked Dobby to seek out Albus, and asked him to contact the goblins so he could write a will. Harry had been sure the man would cry, but had done it none the less and Harry had written letters to everyone and divided his vaults, the Potter vault mostly splitting between Severus and his little Godson Teddy, (who also got the Potter and Black estates because Severus loved his home too much to move), and some to the Weasley's and the Black vaults went to Teddy and the books to Hermione -apart from the potion ones, and he put a donation of both to an orphanage and enough for Dobby and Kreacher to live from. He left his trunk to Severus and a small letter for the Cloak and Map to go to Teddy when he was old enough, and a warning to be in his life and to tell him all the great things that he had gotten up to in his Hogwart's day's.

Albus and the goblin had left before Severus had finished his classes and Harry had counted the hours, minutes, seconds until the door had opened and he had jumped on the man needing to be with him and Harry noticed somewhere in his head that that was him and not the magic but he was more focused on the stupid too many buttons of Severus' cloak to care.

The nightmare that night were different.

Harry couldn't put the names to the faces and voices that shouted at him and accused him of doing nothing while watching them die, but the burning wasn't as bad and his throat wasn't scratched raw and he only had two nightmares that night and once he dreamed of growing old with Severus.

* * *

Severus hated the hours he had to teach.

He lived in fear that when he returned to his rooms, Harry would no longer be living, breathing, the other half of a whole he did not know he was missing until now.

It had not been easy getting to where they were now. They had fought and shouted and hexed because he had refused to look past James, and Harry had given back as good as he got and they had both been hurt and angry and if not for Albus and Minerva locking them in a room together they would most likely still be at each others throats.

Now, Severus would not change Harry for the world, no matter how soft and lovesick he sounded in his own head, he would not lie to himself any longer, he would not change their relationship either, but would do anything to have this curse taken away, even have it cast on himself if it would allow Harry to live, to have the childhood and life he had been denied all his life.

The image of a bloodied Harry, whimpering and twisting was vivid still in his mind. The fifth week after the curse had been active, he had gone back to their rooms for lunch, Harry had been face down on the couch, and whimpering, his legs jolting every other second and his hands had been curled into fists under his face and when Severus had gone to turn him onto his back (for it was not new for Harry to be in pain and almost fitting when he tried to sleep since the curse), he had seen blood and skin under the nails and on his finger tips and his face had raw nail scratches over and down from his eyelids. Harry had not woken from his touch, he had continued to writhe and try to twist his hands out of Severus' sure grip, his legs had kicked about, trying to hit the man holding him and the noises that started out as whimpering rose to cries and screams. Severus could not imagine what was happening inside Harry's head and he was sure he did not want to.

He had thought about covering Harry's body with his own, hoping full contact would sooth Harry but he did not know what Harry was dreaming of, and he did not want him to confuse dreams with reality. Severus had kept both of Harry's small wrists in one of his own large hands and pulled him upright, his other arm around his waist and hand on his shoulder, Harry's legs slid around Severus' waist despite their kicking, and he had slid down until he was sitting on his haunches, Harry's head buried in the crook of his neck and wrists still held in his hand. Severus remembered whispering potion ingredients into Harry's ear and hair, and pressing kisses to any skin not covered in scratches.

"Bursting Mushroom, Butterscotch... Camphirated Spirit..."

He had kept going until he reached L, his kisses lingered longer and his grip got tighter as Harry continued to move, although his was only whimpering now.

"Lacewing fly... Lavender... Leaping Toadstool."

"Leech. You can stop now." Harry's voice had been rough and scratchy but Severus hadn't cared, craved the sound instead.

The scars were still there, despite the healing salve and potions Harry had taken and continued to use and they were not sure if it was effect of the spell or not, but he had said it did not matter as he wouldn't be alive much longer. Severus had kissed him hard then, clashing teeth and rough tongue, because he could not stand Harry talking like that, he had kissed the scars and told him he was beautiful, not caring how he sounded because Harry had smiled, and it was only a little sad.

Albus had contacted Horace Slughorn after that, splitting Severus' classes so he only taught six years and above. He did not complained, relished in not having to teach 'dudderheads' any longer. Harry had laughed and smiled when he had heard that.

"You just can't stand to be away from me for that long." He had said, and Severus had not bothered denying it.

* * *

Harry did not think the day felt like his last.

The final day of the three months, and the sun was not shining brightly and the sky pale blue, nor was it grey and spitting rain. It was dark blue with spots of yellow and orange and the clouds looked fluffy, almost like candy floss -which he had finally tasted two weeks ago because he had told Severus about his childhood and "Dudley got to go to the sea and a carnival for one of his birthday's, when he came back he had a bag of fluffy...stuff, looked kind of likes clouds or cotton balls." So Severus had taken him to the sea, and hardly complained at all about sand or wind or annoying children.

The castle did not seem sad, despite the people in it being so. He knew because Dobby had delivered him letters just this morning, from friends and family and a drawing from Teddy, there was even a letter from Draco Malfoy and some of the other Slytherin's and each letter had spots of bleeding ink, as if somebody had cried while writing them, added to by his own tears, and wishing he could hold them and say goodbye.

Harry thought that if he had ever wanted to write a book, today would have been a good day to start, but instead he lay on Severus' chest, both naked, in their bed and swirled patterns on exposed skin and thought.

He had not expected to live this long once the curse became active and yet he did not expect to die so soon after he had gotten his life back. He couldn't decide if it was karma for something he had done, fate maybe or if there was another prophecy in the Ministry of Magic with his name and fate on it, maybe it was an accident and it truly did not mean to happen.

Harry had tried to list the pro's and con's of the curse early on, only managed three things altogether and Severus had hidden it in a draw on his desk before he could add anymore.

Con's – Leaving Severus and my friends. Not being able to see Teddy grow.

Pro's – Seeing my parents and Sirius and Remus.

He was brought out of his thoughts by lips pressed to his forehead, and a hand brushing his shoulder blades and down his spine, stopping just above the cleft of his cheeks, thumb dipping between them and Harry couldn't stop the shiver that filled him, nor the goosebumps that rose on his arms and stomach.

"Please." It was hardly whispered, Harry wasn't sure it was even possible to hear.

But then Severus was on him, between his legs and covering him with his long body. The lips were soft when they met Harry's, not like he had thought they'd be before their first kiss and all the times he'd thought about them before, completely different to the harsh words that sometimes came from them and cut deep.

Harry flicked his tongue out to wet his suddenly dry lips, only having enough time to dart it back into his mouth before Severus was on him again, and there was nothing soft about this kiss, it was desperate and wet, and Harry could hear the noises that their lips made in his ears, and it was perfect, exactly what he needed, what they _both_ needed and he arched up, trying to get _warmcloserplease_.

It wasn't the curse, it was him that needed it, but he could feel the burning and then it didn't matter because hands were in his hair and pulling tight, almost painful and Harry relished in it. His hands scratched at Severus' back, and he couldn't help but smile into the kiss as the man above him let out a groan, only to be swallowed back.

He panted as Severus moved down, suckling at his neck, teeth grazing before biting down hard enough to leave a mark, Harry couldn't do anything but run his fingers through long black hair, tightening when Severus found a sensitive spot, couldn't hold in the noises that wanted to escape and the voices for once were quiet and he wanted to cry because maybe he'd be allowed to enjoy their last time together without them whispering disgusting things like all the other times.

"Love you, love you."

And Severus was kissing his way up Harry's stomach, kissing and sucking at each nipple until they were hard and red, even bit just right of naudiz almost as if he could mark Harry as his own and then nothing could take him and Harry was too lost in pleasure to stop him or say anything.

Harry's bare cock was trapped between their bodies, he cried out as Severus put more pressure on it, he wanted to demand more because he was so needy and hard it hurt and he tried to wiggle a hand between them to grip himself but Severus grabbed his wrist before he was even close, held it above his head along with his other hand, and waited to Harry to look up at him.

"I want you to let me do everything. I want you to enjoy this." It was almost a demand and not even half a question but Harry nodded his head helplessly anyway.

"I'm going to tie your hands above your head, and I want you to let yourself go." Severus' voice was low and warm and Harry just nodded again and received a butterfly kiss across his lips before Severus reached for his wand and spelled his hands to the headboard and Harry lifted his hips and twisted him arms, moaned and _fuck,_ it was good, he almost completely forgot about the curse.

"Severus, please just." Harry didn't know what he wanted but Severus was already moving down and large hands were gripping his hips, pushing them down into the bed.

Harry could feel warm breath on his cock and shivered, _oh god. _

He tried to keep his eyes open and even lifted himself up as much as he could to watch as Severus licked the underside of his cock, felt himself grow even harder (he didn't even think that was possible) when Severus made a low, quiet noise in the back of his throat.

Sure they'd done this before, but never like _this, _never been his desperate, like if the world and castle were falling around them, they wouldn't even stop. Like Severus looked like he wanted to hold Harry down and take him right then, but want to savour and hold, never let go at the same time.

And then Harry's brain stopped working because Severus had taken the head of his cock into his mouth and it was hot and wet, he couldn't hold is head up any longer, let it fall with a thump as a flush worked it's way down his chest. Warm hands stroked his thighs as they trembled and Harry was moaning and he was pretty sure he was babbling nonsense while he writhed.

"Please, please." Almost like a mantra and Severus sucked harder, bit lightly at his foreskin, Harry was almost just, right there.

"I'm almost, please, Sev-Severus."

One of the hands had left his thighs, and Harry thought he felt Severus mutter something around the tip of his cock, but was too far gone, moaning and whimpering helplessly and then there was warm and wet pushing inside of him, kept on going until it twisted and hit his prostate.

Harry was gone.

Felt his balls tightening and his legs tense, while his arms pulled at the invisible restraints, his mouth opened and his eyes squeezed shut, couldn't warn Severus before he was coming, he sucked harder and swallowed everything Harry gave to him, until he collapsed boneless into the bed, panting harshly and sated.

"Fuck." Harry whispered, flexing his arms as they were released.

"Eloquent as ever Mr. Potter." Severus sounded so smug, even though his voice was rough and Harry couldn't be bothered to come back with a witty comment because that was _amazing_, so he puckered his lips and waited for Severus to move back up his body.

Harry kissed back lazily, just a flick of tongue and clash of teeth until he felt the finger that he had been laying almost still inside of him moved and jerked, Severus' still hard warm cock coming to rest on his thigh.

"We're not done yet, Harry." And they way Severus said his name had him becoming slowly hard again, quicker than he thought possible.

Harry mouth was open and his eyes held Severus', the burn he'd come to associate with the curse resting in his abdomen and chest and following the flush on his chest right up to his neck, but this time it was almost pleasurable and naudiz was glowing slightly and flickering with every twist of Severus' finger inside of him, glowing brighter as he added another.

Severus' eyes only flickered from his face for a moment, down to the rune and to his cock and when he looked back at Harry's face there was a smirk hovering on his lips because Harry was completely hard again, and slowly losing it under him, his brow was furrowed and lips wet and Severus thought he was the most wonderful thing he'd ever laid his eyes on, wished he could take this moment and freeze it or replay it forever, his own arousal not mattering as long as the flushed man under him was okay.

"Love you." It was so quiet but Harry heard it and nearly came untouched, with the fingers flickering against his prostate and that voice, but a firm hand wrapped around his cock and the fingers pulled out, pulling a noise of protest from himself.

And then Severus was sitting on his haunches and pulling Harry closer by his hips, resting them on his thighs and pulling his legs high on his waist and when Harry squeezed them and "Please, now, need you in me."

He pushed in on one long firm stroke and Harry cried out, almost screamed before panting and rocking his hips because he wanted it now and hard, wanted to remember this even when he was no longer here.

Severus was panting as well now, and his hands had a firm grip on Harry's hips, used them to pull out so slowly and push in hard. Harry was a flushed moaning mess and his legs kept on tightening and his hips tried to circle and move, hands curled in the sheets, hair sweating and lips red. He slid his arms around Harry's back and pulled him up until he was sat on his lap, cock buried so deep and one warm against his stomach, wet with pre-cum and sweat.

"Move. Ride me, do whatever you want, come on Harry."

Severus was sure he wasn't making much sense or that the words were garbled and messed but Harry seemed to understand, buried one hand in shoulder length hair and the other tight around his shoulder, leverage as he lifted himself up and let himself drop down hard, crying out, moaning with each brush against his prostate, and the rub of skin against skin, _warmwetharder._

Harry could feel bruises growing on his hips, and the bites against his collarbone, the constant friction against his cock and the words mumbled into his ear that he couldn't quite understand but fuelled him on, harder. He was going to come again, could feel the world burying itself in a tiny ball of light in his abdomen, felt Severus throb inside of him and warm wetness fill him.

Naudiz was glowing the brightest it had ever, and his head was full of white noise and then he was coming, crying out and moaning, his hips quivered and his toes curled in the sheets , nails buried in Severus' shoulder and back and Severus held him through it all, whispering into his shoulder with a chocked voice and Harry's come covering both of their stomachs.

They were both crying when they came down from their high, and each was clinging tighter to the other even as they moved to lie down, not doing anything about the come and sweat the covered them and Harry doing everything he could to keep Severus inside, not caring that it would hurt when he finally pulled out.

"Don't let me go. I just-let me stay, Severus please, just let me. I'll stay here, I'll do whatever you want, don't wanna' leave you, please." Harry forced himself to talk, keep on talking even as sleep grabbed at him, naudiz glowing, and the burning almost fire.

"You'll stay here. It's okay." It wasn't and they could both feel it. "You'll stay with me.."

* * *

The first thing Severus grabbed as he was thrown out of sleep, sun shining across his eyes, had arms and legs and messy black hair, he could feel a warm weight on his chest and naudiz was no longer glowing and black and he could feel no burn from the body on him and when sleepy green eyes locked with his there was no pain from harsh voices in them.

Harry was alive.

* * *

an - This kind of fuelled from the first paragraph and became something completely different, originally going to be a short drabble about Harry having a nightmare and someone helping him haha :3 This will also be on my archiveofourown account (link on my profile) incase it gets taken down! xo


End file.
